Without a touch
by NoSecretsToBeTold
Summary: Harry decides that he wants to have some fun with his boyfriend, drive him insane. JUNES. Warnings; SLASH, smut. :


**A/N: **this is my first ever fiction I post on here. It's also the first M-rated fiction I ever wrote, and I think it's even my first proper finished slash story. So don't be to hard on me, please. I don't know if it's any good. I would appreciate if you commented and some guidelines/tips are always welcome. Anyways, enjoy (:

**Without a touch**

'Dude, what the hell?' Danny panted, confused. Harry smirked and stepped back, away from the bed, checking out his work. Slowly letting his eyes drift over the image in front of him, he couldn't help but feel a little evil. Chocolate brown curls hanging messy around his head, face flushed, shirt hanging open, showing off his panting chest, pants around his ankles and a clearly visible bulge showing through his boxers, his writs secured to the headboard with the cold metal cuffs and this all was topped off with the big blue puppy-dog eyes Danny was giving Harry. 'Seriously Harry, no freaky shit, I'm still recovering from the last time you decided to tie me up.' He said biting his lip.

'Don't worry, nothing to freaky.' Harry chuckled, smiling to himself thinking about last time. The shiny knife, the blood, the moans falling from Danny's lips, the whimpers, the hot panting, the screams of pain and pleasure. Thinking about it made Harry's cock twitch, having to remind himself that it was all about Danny tonight. 'Just lay back, relax Dan.'

'Can't you give a hint about what you're going to do?' Danny pleaded, puppy-dog eyes making reappearance. Seeing me shaking my head, he sighed and let his head fall back on the cushion. 'Fine, just start already, you can't leave me hanging like this.'

'So impatient.' Harry smirked, shaking his head slowly. He walked up to the edge of the bed, bending over Danny slightly. The smirk still apparent on Harry's face as his hand made its way to Danny's uncovered stomach, letting it hover an inch above. Bending over a bit more, head moving towards the younger one's, hand moving down, still hovering. Harry parted his lips, letting his hot breath run over the guitarists' cheek. A strangled moan left Danny's lips as Harry's hand hovered above his crotch, hot breath move down his neck, and up again. 'Feeling quite excited already, don't you Dan?' Harry's voice was a few tones lower, lips real close to his ear. Hands hovering higher again while lips were getting closer to pinker lips, bitten. Lips, so close to almost being brushed together. The older boy moved up, smirk still in place, just as the frustrated one moved up to capture the others lips with his own. 'Eager, are we.'

'Fucking hell Harry, just touch me.' The shaken reply sounded, hips trusting in thin air. Harry smiled to himself, slowly walking away from the bed, hips swaying teasing. The lollypop laying on the dressing was fast to be found by the steady hands of the drummer, quickly unwrapping it. Turning around, he lets his tongue slip out, slowly, teasingly letting it pass over the bright red candy, before letting the candy slip past his lips into his mouth. Danny moaned, seeing Harry's tongue circling around the red lollypop. 'Harry, come on.' Danny pouted, looking at the lollypop mesmerized.

'What is it, Danny?' The drummer asked after releasing the lollypop from his mouth with a loud, wet _pop_. A whimper left the guitarists mouth, hands trying desperately to break loose from their restraints.

'Harry, _please_, fucking hell, _please_.' Hips bucking up, desperate for some friction, eyes falling shut, muscles tensing, trying to regain control over his own body. Harry loved it when Danny was begging, he fucking LOVED it.

'What was that, Danny? What are you _begging_ for?' he asked, voice low, after he took his place next to Danny again, lips close to his ear. Again a whimper left Danny's left as Harry started moving down his body, breath trickling over his neck, collarbones, nipples, then suddenly disappearing completely. 'What do you want me to do so desperately, that you _beg_ me for it, Danny?'

'Fuck, Harry, please. Anything_, everything_.' He panted, head thrown back, eyes firmly closed.

Hot breath was back on his body. Never had Harry let his body touch the other's, it was only his breath, his hot breath that touched Danny's craving skin. 'Do you want my hands on you, touching your hot body, Danny?' hot breath traveling over his chest. 'Do you want my mouth on you, kissing you, marking you? Do you, Danny?' hot breath trickling his stomach, his bellybutton. 'Do you want my mouth on your dick, Danny?' hot breath on his hipbones, bucking up in despair. 'Or Danny…?' breath down, further. 'Do you want me to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk in the morning?' hot breath, through his boxer, sending shockwaves up his spine, his own breath speeding up. 'Do you want me to fuck your needing, craving, hot body so hard, you fucking pass out?'

'_FUCKKKKKK, OH GODDAMMIT HARRY!_' His back arching, hips high in the air, head thrown back. It was one of the most beautiful sights Harry had experienced. He loved the way Danny came, totally oblivious to his surroundings, face in total bliss. Harry especially loved it, because he knew Danny gets this awesome because of him. This time he didn't even have to touch him.

The thing Harry loved more than watching Danny cum, was a sleepy Danny. Cuddling up to him and watching him fall asleep.

The closed eyes of the cute sleepy boy laying on the bed cracked open as he heard a click. The other boy gently freed the raw wrists from the restraints and rubbed the red skin caringly. The sleepy boy had a blissful grin on his face as the older boy gently lay down his arms and pulled the warm blanket over the both of them.

As his long strong arms wrapped around the curly guitarist and his boyfriend cuddled safely in his arms, falling asleep slowly, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

**End.**

**A/N2: **Not so sure about the ending, couldn't think of anything better. :x


End file.
